Please Dont Leave Me
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: "I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please, don't leave me. How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty. Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest. But baby I don't mean it. I mean it, I promise." Punklee oneshot.


**A/N: Hia people of the internet! I don't even remember the last time I wrote a Punklee oneshot, and that's just horrible. So, here I am. I was listening to this song, and right away I thought of this couple. Why? I'm not so sure, but…here we go! Read, review, favorite, enjoy, you know the deal! ;) I own nothing. Punklee goes to the WWE, and the song goes to Pink. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Please Don't Leave Me**

* * *

AJ Lee sighed tiredly ran a hand through her hair, and looked at her boyfriend. She knew she had gone too far with what she said. _Again_. But she always went too far when she felt herself falling in love with Punk. After her last relationship with Daniel Bryan, better known as Goatface, AJ swore to herself that she would never fall in love again, because she didn't want to get hurt again.

"I…I can't believe you just said that to me." Punk said in such a low whisper that AJ could barely hear him. When she looked into his eyes, she swore that she could see tears behind them. The Chicago Native was speechless for the first time in his life, and he was in shock.

"I…I'm so sorry," AJ said, stumbling over her own words, her tiny frame shaking. "I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it…" she repeated as she was unable to stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks this time.

**I don't know if I can yell any louder, how many times I've kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting?**

**Da da, da, da, da.**

**I can be so mean when I wanna be; I am capable of really anything.**

"Why would you ever say something to me like that?" He asked quietly, a look of mixed emotions on his face. AJ couldn't read him too well. But she never really could. CM Punk was an extremely hard person to read correctly. He always put on such a good front that you could never truly know what he was feeling. Unless he told you, which was never, sharing his feelings…opening up…Punk never saw the point in all that.

"I don't know…" she said quietly, trailing off as she fixed her eyes on the floor. She found it better, less intense, less painful if she looked at the ground rather than right into his eyes.

But when she glanced up at him again, that's when she could see the tears behind his eyes begin to well up. And that's when she knew what he was feeling. Hurt. And by the look on his face….confusion.

**I can cut you into pieces, but my heart is broken.**

**Da da, da, da da.**

**Please don't leave me.**

**Please don't leave me.**

"I should go…" He said, trailing off. He honestly didn't know what else to say. He couldn't process what AJ had just said to him. No matter how many times he replayed the words in his head, he couldn't make sense of them.

"Please don't leave me, Punk. Please. I know I was of line, but I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I know I did."

"Why would you accuse me of something so low, AJ?" He asked in a low tone. "Do you honestly think that I would put my hands on you? Because I wouldn't…I would never, ever, _ever_ put my hands on, AJ. I would never put my hands on any woman!" He exclaimed. "But I thought you knew me well enough to know that." He said, sounded defeated, almost broken. "I thought you knew me well enough…" He repeated, trailing off. AJ's comment had really hurt him, and everyone knew that it took a lot to hurt Punk.

**I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this.**

**Please, don't leave** **me.**

"I don't know!" She exclaimed back, throwing her arms up in the air. "I just said it! I wasn't thinking!"

"Yeah, that much is clear to me," he mumbled, his eyes going cold for just a moment. "That was low, AJ. And it was pure bullshit. You know it was." He growled.

"I know…" AJ softly whispered, trailing off as she flinched at his tone. "I know it was low. I know. I know I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry."

"Is that supposed to fix everything, AJ? I simple, 'I'm sorry' is supposed to make me feel better, and make me forgive you?" He asked, giving a cold look. "I don't know if I can forgive you. Not for something like this."

**How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this?**

**I've never been this nasty.**

**Da da, da, da, da.**

"But I need you…" AJ said in a low whisper, her brown eyes were now fixed on the floor instead of her boyfriend in front of her. It would be too hard to look into his eyes and admit that, so she just looked at the floor instead. "I know I always yell at you, and tell you that I don't need you. But that I don't want you. But that's just me being an insecure idiot, because I do need you, and I do love you. More than anything, or anyone, but you know that."

"No! No I don't!" Punk snapped. "I never know what's going through your fucking head anymore! You never talk to me! You always just yell at me, hurt me, and try to take me down! That's all you ever do now! There is no love in this relationship. There's nothing left in this relationship! It's dead! All because of _you_! _You_ destroyed this! _You_ destroyed us!"

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.**

**But baby I don't mean it. I mean it, I promise.**

**Da, da, da, da, da.**

AJ stood there in total shock. She had gone numb completely, and she was well aware of the tears that were now soaking her face, but in too much pain and shock to even bother wiping them away.

Now it was Punk who was the one standing there in shock. He couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Nor could he take them back. Now maybe he knew how AJ felt. Exactly how AJ felt. He had kept all of his emotions bottled up inside from all the times AJ had hurt him, and he had finally snapped.

Maybe that's what happens to AJ; maybe AJ keeps all of her emotions bottled up, and then just let it all out. Maybe after being hurt so many times by Daniel, all she knew was how to hurt someone. She didn't know how else to handle things.

Punk took a deep breath, and finally had the courage to look AJ in the eye. "I'm sorry," he quietly whispered. "I didn't mean that. I just snapped. I don't want you to go, AJ."

**Please don't leave me.**

**Oh please don't leave me.**

**I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this.**

**Please, don't leave me.**

AJ looked up at him; tears were still soaking her face. "I don't want to fight with you, Punk. I just want you. You and I, forever, there's nothing I want more than that."

"I want those same things too, AJ. But we'll never get there if we don't stop trying to hurt the other person. We need to just let down our walls, let the other person in, and allow ourselves to fall in love with each other like we want to." He said softly, he was only a few inches from her now, and his hand was on her left cheek as he gently stroked it before tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I don't know if I can do that," she softly admitted, looking into his eyes. "Falling in love with you scares me, Punk."

"That's something we have in common, because you know what? Falling in love with you scares me just as much as you're afraid to fall in love with me. So let's be afraid together, and catch the other person before they fall." He smiled slightly.

AJ smiled back, "I think we can give that a try."

**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me.**

**I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag.**

**And I need you, I'm sorry.**

**Da, da, da, da, da.**

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to yell at you, and I shouldn't have. I was just hurt. You know me, AJ. You know I keep everything bottled up, then I just let it out, and we both know that when this time comes that I'm never thinking. I just say whatever the hell comes to my head, but I don't say things to hurt you on purpose. That's never my goal, it never has been. I love you, AJ Lee, and I need you. Just like you need me, I need you. We need each other."

"We complete each other, Punk; we're meant for one another. Without you, I wouldn't have anyone. I wouldn't even have any friends, let alone a boyfriend. I'm thankful for you, Punk. And from here on out, I'm going to try my damn hardest not to push you away, you deserve so much better than that. Than me pushing you away and hurting you."

"I'll try my best too, babe. I do love you, even though I know I don't say it enough."

**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da.**

**Da, da, da, da, da.**

**Please, please don't leave me.**

"Punk, I know you love me. I don't need to hear you say it all the time to know it." She smiled a little. "I know by the way you look at me, by the way you touch me, and by the way you kiss me or make me laugh. You're little random acts of kindness. I know, Punk. I've always know, I've just been afraid."

"You're afraid because you don't know what it's like for someone to love you, AJ. All you know is how to be hurt by someone, and I wish that you weren't, because you deserve better than what you've been put through in the past. I want to save you, AJ. I want to heal you, and I want to save you from all the hurt you've been through. I just want to make you happy."

"You always make me happy, baby. All I have to look at you, and I'm grinning like a little school girl with her first crush." AJ giggled a little, tucking some of her hair behind her ear before looking back up at him. "Punk, you have no idea what you do to me. The feeling you give me when you look into my eyes or smile at me, or the way you make me heart race. The way you make my world light up when you laugh, Punk, you're perfect, and you're perfect for me."

**Baby, please don't leave me.**

**(Da, da, da, da da).**

**No, don't leave me.**

**Please don't leave me, no, no, no.**

"You're perfect for me too, AJ. We both know that I'm not exactly good with people that I don't like to be around them. I don't have many friends, but that's because I'm not a people person. We both sure as hell know that I'm not good at keeping long-term relationships, either. But I can see myself in a long-term relationship with you. I can see myself with you forever, AJ. If I'm not with you, then I won't be with anyone. Because there is no one other than you, AJ, you're it for me. You accept me for who I am, and my flaws. No one will ever accept me the way you do."

"I accept your flaws, you accept my craziness, and it's a win-win." She chuckled lightly. "It's just you and me babe from here on out, there is no one else."

**You say I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back.**

**It's gonna come right back to this.**

**Please, don't leave me.**

Punk chuckled, smirking down at AJ as he licked his lip ring. "Well, you know what they say, Ms. Lee, I dig crazy chicks," he winked.

AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes. "Hm, really, you don't say, even girls as crazy as me?"

"Oh most definitely," he responded. "In fact, I'm one of those guys who go by the motto of, the crazier, the better," he winked.

"Looks like you're in luck then," she smiled widely as she jumped into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Because I'm as crazy as they get," she grinned.

**Please don't leave me, oh no, no, no.**

**I always say how I don't need you.**

**But it's always gonna come right back to this.**

Punk grinned back as he carried AJ into their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot as he kissed her deeply. "You're right, I am in luck. I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you."

AJ smiled teary-eyed. That was at this moment that she knew she didn't have to be afraid to fall in love with Punk anymore because she knew that he loved her who she was, and that's all she ever needed, or wanted. "I love you, Punk. Forever."

"I love you too, AJ, and I always will."

**Please don't leave me.**

**Baby, please, please don't leave me.**

Now everything was perfect, and that's all they both ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Whelp, that completes this little oneshot. (: Reviews would be wonderful, please and thank you. (:**


End file.
